


Awkward Glances

by CantTouchMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Awkwardness, F/M, Library AU, Library Sex, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantTouchMe/pseuds/CantTouchMe
Summary: We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances.





	

I'm a med student, and for Gods sake, I'm just trying to study. So why?

Why is there a couple fucking in the library?!

I've been here for an hour and I can't focus on anything. I took my glasses off and rubbed at my temples. I should really tell an employee about this. Maybe they'll get kicked out and I could finally have some peace and quiet to study. 

I looked up, and God did I choose the wrong time to look up. I locked eyes with this guy sitting two tables away from me, I quickly looked back down to the page in front of me. I feel a warmth spread over me and I know I'm blushing; embarrassed.

Suddenly a loud moan came out of the stacks and echoed in this old library. Startled, my head swung back up, to yet again, lock eyes with this strange man. 

I feel hot, and almost out of breath with embarrassment before I looked back down. What is wrong with me? I should just get up and tell someone. It's not that hard. But if it meant one more awkward glance with this man then I probably wouldn't move at all. 

To be completely honest, it isn't a total surprise that someone would go fuck in the library, especially this one. It was so big you could probably get lost in here. 

Someone rushed past me, and I turn around to see a female librarian walking fast towards the back of the large room where the two people just so happen to be doing the horizontal tango. 

I turned back around and meet eyes again with the man sitting two tables away, but this time I don't look away. Suddenly, we both hear yelling and a few moments later a guy and a girl come out running, clothes askew, and the librarian chasing and yelling at them. 

My attention was drawn away for just a moment, and I laughed. How Could I not laugh? I heard the sound of a chair being pulled out and scrapping against the hardwood floors in front of me. 

I opened my eyes from laughing and there he is. The guy I've been exchanging awkward glances with, for probably the last ten minutes. 

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, and that familiar warmth spreads over me again. 

"No." I reply back and he sits down in front of me.

Oh God, he's hot. 

"I'm Daichi. Sawamura Daichi." He tells me and holds out his hand.

"Sugawara Koushi." I tell him, taking his hand and shaking it.

It's quiet for a minute. Awkwardly quiet, but I couldn't think of anything to say. 

"Pretty crazy, huh?" He said while looking down at his book. 

It took me a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah, I guess." 

We didn't exchange many words after that. We just sat in silence. I was finally able to study and he just read quietly across from me. 

I'm not sure how long we sat there but eventually it grew dark outside and a male librarian approached us, telling us they were closing soon. 

I had things all over the table that I began to clean up: highlighters, pens, sticky notes, colorful sticky tabs, a notepad, binder, and six medical books that I was studying. I started with the smaller items, putting them away in zipper pockets in my bag. When I was tapped on my arm. I looked up, only slightly startled. It was Sawamura.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper?" He asked. 

I didn't say anything, I just nodded and picked up my notepad tearing off a paper and handing it to him. I was so tired. How much sleep had I gotten in the last week? God I don't know, being a med student was tiring. 

I started shoving the larger things in my bag until it was full, and the books left out I had to carry in my arms. "I'll see you around Sugawara." Sawamura said to me as he started walking away. 

"Yeah. See ya." I said before slinging my bag strap on my shoulder and picking up my books, holding them to my chest as I stood up. I pushed my chair in and looked back to the table to make sure I didn't forget anything. All I saw was the piece of paper that I had given Sawamura. He must've forgotten it. 

Maybe if I hurried I could catch up to him and give it back. I picked up the paper from the table and quickly looked it over. I quickly realized that this was left for me, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. 

~Looks like you've been working hard. Don't forget to take a break sometime though. Maybe I could accompany you on this break, and we could get to know each other better? 

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX  
Sawamura Daichi~


End file.
